This invention relates to devices for reinforcing luggage, bags, cartons and the like and, more particularly, to a strap device adapted to be secured around a piece of luggage, a bag or a carton to provide additional protection against unexpected opening. The strap device is uniquely constructed to be retained on the luggage or bag by contact with existing structure on the bag without requiring any additional connection or attachment.
A common problem encountered by travelers worldwide is the rough handling of baggage on airplanes, trains, ships or buses. Rough handling often causes unintended opening of the luggage or causes a portion of the luggage to burst open and expose the contents to dirt or even destruction. Accordingly, many travelers desire appropriate forms of reinforcement for such luggage to prevent the occurrence of these problems.
In the past, various types of reinforcing straps have been proposed for use with trunks, luggage or other bags. Many have included one or more straps encircling the bag. Others have included rigid strips or other structure to which the straps are secured. Yet others have required the use of separate retaining straps fitted about the reinforcing straps at various locations around the bag or luggage to hold the reinforcing straps in place on the luggage or trunk. In many cases, this required the addition of attaching or connecting members to prevent the reinforcement from being removed or the bag opened. Of course, the addition of such connecting structures added expense, made the use of any reinforcing device more time consuming and cumbersome, and could even create additional damage during rough handling should such attaching members be torn from the luggage.
Therefore, the need was apparent for a simple, durable, reinforcing device for use with luggage, bags, cartons and the like which could accommodate various sizes of luggage or bags, be retained on the luggage or bag without the need for additional connecting members, and yet prevent the luggage or bag from unintended opening under a wide range of conditions. The present invention was devised in recognition of and as a solution for these and other problems.